


Thanks, Division

by Sehrezad



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Chuck Norris is cool, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, roundhouse kick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrezad/pseuds/Sehrezad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Division

“Why are we watching this again?” Michael asked in a long-suffering tone just two episodes in their _Walker, Texas Ranger_ marathon.

“Because I love Chuck Norris,” Nikita explained, her shining eyes glued to the screen. “He’s so cool.”

For a moment, Michael stared at his girlfriend incredulously, eyebrows raised, then chuckled slightly and turned to Birkhoff to share a bemused look with his friend. The show was so over the top and cheesy that it made them want to puke but Nikita was kind of cute fangirling.

“And the coolest thing? I can do that roundhouse kick, too. Thanks, Division.”


End file.
